ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wild World of Creatures Book Collection
The Wild World of Creatures Book Collection is a book series. About the book series This book series contains detailed information about all kinds of creatures. Book 1: Nightmares of Nature Sharp-Toothed Mammals * Bengal Tiger * Siberian Tiger * African Lion * African Leopard * Cheetah * Jaguar * Mountain Lion * Snow Leopard * Clouded Leopard * Domestic Cat * European Wildcat * Fishing Cat * Bobcat * Canada Lynx * Ocelot * Margay * Jaguarundi * Serval * Caracal * Grizzly Bear * Kodiak Bear * Polar Bear * American Black Bear * Grey Wolf * Coyote * Cape Hunting Dog * Dhole * Dingo * Black-Backed Jackal * Golden Jackal * Red Fox * Arctic Fox * Spotted Hyena * Striped Hyena * Meerkat * Banded Mongoose * Indian Grey Mongoose * African Civet * Banded Palm Civet * Common Genet * Fossa * North American Raccoon * American Badger * Honey Badger * Stoat * American Mink * Black-Footed Ferret * European Polecat * European Pine Marten * Giant Otter * Wolverine * Leopard Seal * Steller's Sea Lion * Pacific Walrus * Southern Elephant Seal * Common Vampire Bat * Tasmanian Devil * Tiger Quoll * Brown Rat Feathered Fiends * Bald Eagle * Golden Eagle * Harpy Eagle * Martial Eagle * Wedge-Tailed Eagle * Philippine Eagle * Verreaux's Eagle * African Fish Eagle * Steller's Sea Eagle * White-Bellied Sea Eagle * Crested Serpent Eagle * Eurasian Eagle Owl * Great Horned Owl * Common Barn Owl * Great Grey Owl * Eastern Screech Owl * Snowy Owl * Tawny Owl * Blakiston's Fish Owl * Red-Tailed Hawk * Northern Harrier * Northern Goshawk * Peregrine Falcon * American Kestrel * Common Buzzard * Red Kite * Eurasian Sparrowhawk * Gyrfalcon * Osprey * Ruppell's Vulture * Lappet-Faced Vulture * Turkey Vulture * King Vulture * Lammergeier * Andean Condor * Striated Caracara * Secretary Bird * Marabou Stork * Brown Skua * Common Raven * Loggerhead Shrike Cold-Blooded Killers * Nile Crocodile * Saltwater Crocodile * Indian Gharial * American Alligator * Black Caiman * Komodo Dragon * Nile Monitor * Perentie * Sand Goanna * Gold Tegu * Boa Constrictor * Reticulated Python * Emerald Tree Boa * Rainbow Boa * Green Anaconda * Eastern Hognose Snake * Corn Snake * Eastern Rat Snake * Alligator Snapping Turtle * Common Snapping Turtle * Goliath Frog * Argentine Horned Frog * Cane Toad River Monsters * Northern Pike * Goliath Tigerfish * Alligator Gar * Red-Bellied Piranha * Northern Snakehead * Payara * Bull Shark Brutal Bugs * Goliath Birdeater * Mexican RedKnee Tarantula * Hunting Spider * Huntsman Spider * Raft Spider * Wolf Spider * Woodlouse Spider * King Baboon Spider * Africanized Bee * Mammoth Wasp * Tarantula Hawk * Velvet Worm * Giant Centipede * Emperor Scorpion * Whip Scorpion * African Giant Millipede The Not-So Gentle Ones * African Elephant * Indian Elephant * Common Hippopotamus * American Bison * Cape Buffalo * Wild Water Buffalo * Gaur * Gemsbok * Eastern Moose * Roosevelt Elk * Red Deer * White-Tailed Deer * Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep * Nubian Ibex * Muskox * Guanaco * Wild Boar * Common Warthog * Black Rhinoceros * Indian Rhinoceros * Grant's Zebra * Gelada * Chacma Baboon * Common Chimpanzee * Mountain Gorilla * Southern Cassowary * Mute Swan * Canada Goose * Northern Fulmar * European Herring Gull * Western Capercaillie * Wild Turkey * Kea * Australian Magpie Book 2: Monsters of the Deep Whales and other Marine Mammals * Harbor Seal * Crabeater Seal * California Sea Lion * Northern Fur Seal * Sea Otter * Common Bottlenose Dolphin * Atlantic Spotted Dolphin * Pacific White-Sided Dolphin * Harbor Porpoise * Killer Whale * Narwhal * Beluga Whale * Sperm Whale * Grey Whale * Antarctic Minke Whale * Humpback Whale * Fin Whale * North Atlantic Right Whale * Blue Whale Water-Loving Birds * Emperor Penguin * Adelie Penguin * Atlantic Puffin * Cape Gannet * Common Eider * Flightless Cormorant Reptiles that Swim * Marine Iguana * Green Sea Turtle * Leatherback Sea Turtle * Banded Sea Krait * Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake Sharks, Sharks and More Sharks! * Great White Shark * Whale Shark * Basking Shark * Blacktip Reef Shark * Grey Reef Shark * Caribbean Reef Shark * Oceanic Whitetip Shark * Cookie-Cutter Shark * Blue Shark * Wobbegong Shark * Shortfin Mako Shark * Tiger Shark * Sand Tiger Shark * Greenland Shark * Megamouth Shark * Angel Shark * Silky Shark * Goblin Shark * Carpet Shark * Nurse Shark * Copper Shark * Leopard Shark * Lemon Shark * Zebra Shark * Brown-Banded Bamboo Shark * Sandbar Shark * Thresher Shark * Salmon Shark * Horned Shark * Great Hammerhead Predators Under the Sea * Great Barracuda * Giant Manta Ray * Spotted Eagle Ray * Southern Stingray * Atlantic Sailfish * Swordfish * Humpback Anglerfish * Monkfish * Viperfish * Stoplight Loosejaw * Sawfish * Scorpionfish * Fangtooth * Green Moray * Gulper Eel * Conger Eel * Ribbon Eel * Sea Lamperey * Giant Pacific Octopus * Giant Squid * Humboldt Squid * Common Cuttlefish * Peacock Mantis Shrimp * Pistol Shrimp * Arrow Crab Book 3: Strange Wonders Weird Mammals * Duck-Billed Platypus * Short-Nosed Echidna * Long-Nosed Echidna * Red Kangaroo * Koala * Common Wombat * Greater Bilby * Numbat * Virginia Opossum * Giant Anteater * Southern Tamandua * Giant Armadillo * Nine-Banded Armadillo * Southern Three-Banded Armadillo * Brown-Throated Sloth * Giant Pangolin * Star-Nosed Mole * Russian Desman * European Hedgehog * Aardvark * Rock Hyrax * Malayan Colugo * Common Tree Shrew * Zorilla * Striped Skunk * Western Spotted Skunk * North American River Otter * Fennec Fox * Red Panda * Giant Panda * Malayan Sun Bear * Sloth Bear * White-Nosed Coati * Kinkajou * Binturong * Aye-Aye * Ring-Tailed Lemur * Red Ruffed Lemur * Coquerel's Sifaka * Pygmy Mouse Lemur * Proboscis Monkey * Geoffroy's Spider Monkey * Red Howler * White-Headed Capuchin * Emperor Tamarin * Golden Lion Tamarin * Bald-Headed Uakari * Mandrill * Rhesus Macaque * Japanese Macaque * Pygmy Marmoset * White-Handed Gibbon * Bornean Orangutan * Philippine Tarsier * Sunda Slow Loris * Senegal Bushbaby * Reticulated Giraffe * Impala * Blue Wildebeest * Klipspringer * Greater Kudu * Common Eland * Mountain Goat * Siberian Musk Deer * Dromedary * Bactrian Camel * North Sulawesi Babirusa * Naked Mole Rat * Flying Squirrel * Capybara * North American Beaver * Cape Porcupine * South African Springhare * Great Jerboa * Black-Tailed Jackrabbit * Amazon River Dolphin * West Indian Manatee * Dugong * Indian Flying Fox * Little Brown Bat * Greater Bulldog Bat * Hammerhead Bat Bizarre Birds * Common Ostrich * Emu * Great Indian Hornbill * Southern Ground Hornbill * Abyssinian Ground Hornbill * Hoopoe * Toco Toucan * Pileated Woodpecker * Common Kingfisher * Southern Carmine Bee-Eater * Great Blue Turaco * Mandarin Duck * Macaroni Penguin * Greater Sage Grouse * Indian Peafowl * Golden Pheasant * Scarlet Macaw * Palm Cockatoo * Cockatiel * Shoebill * Grey Crowned Crane * Kagu * American Bittern * Anhinga * Magnificent Frigatebird * Blue-Footed Booby * Inca Tern * Common Cuckoo * Greater Roadrunner * Hoatzin * Long-Wattled Umbrellabird * Amazonian Royal Flycatcher * Clark's Nutcracker * Superb Lyrebird * Greater Bird-of-Paradise * Superb Bird-of-Paradise * Blue Bird-of-Paradise * Magnificent Riflebird * Western Parotia Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians * Plumed Basilisk * Green Iguana * Frilled Lizard * Common Collared Lizard * Armadillo Lizard * Draco Lizard * Thorny Devil * Web-Footed Gecko * Tokay Gecko * Green Anole * Chuckwalla * Regal Horned Lizard * Tuatara * Jackson's Chameleon * Veiled Chameleon * Vine Snake * Egg-Eating Snake * Flying Snake * Galapagos Tortoise * Common Musk Turtle * Chinese Softshell Turtle * Mata-Mata * Red-Eyed Tree Frog * African Bullfrog * Suriname Toad * Mexican Axolotl * Hellbender * Common Mudpuppy * Chinese Giant Salamander Freaky Fish * Wels Catfish * Arapiama * Peters' Elephantnose Fish * Banded Archerfish * African Lungfish * Mudskipper * Electric Eel * Flying Fish * Ocean Sunfish * Sea Robin * Sarcastic Fringehead * Long-Spine Porcupinefish * Ocellaris Clownfish * Sockeye Salmon * European Flounder * Pineapplefish * Bicolor Parrotfish * Cleaner Wrasse * Humphead Wrasse * Oarfish * Hagfish * Common Seahorse * Leafy Sea Dragon Odd Invertebrates * Coconut Crab * Hermit Crab * Fiddler Crab * Ghost Crab * Horseshoe Crab * Caribbean Spiny Lobster * Slipper Lobster * Chambered Nautilus * Walking Stick Insect * Malayan Leaf Katydid * Leaf Insect * Monarch Butterfly * Tiger Swallowtail Butterfly * Blue Morpho Butterfly * Tiger Moth * Atlas Moth * Ladybug * Dragonfly * Dung Beetle * Hercules Beetle * Goliath Beetle * Elephant Beetle * Click Beetle * Madagascar Hissing Cockroach * Woodlouse * Caddisfly * Stalk-Eyed Fly * Cicada * Firefly * Backswimmer * Whirligig Beetle * Opalescent Squid * Atlantic Sea Nettle * Moon Jellyfish * Sea Angel Book 4: Toxic Terrors Poisonous Snakes * Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake * King Cobra * Indian Cobra * Cape Cobra * Mozambique Spitting Cobra * Black Mamba * Coastal Taipan * American Copperhead * Cottonmouth * Jumping Viper * Eyelash Viper * Gaboon Viper * Chinese Tree Viper * Asp Viper * Horned Viper * Saw-Scaled Viper * Russell's Viper * African Bush Viper * Common Krait * Sidewinder * Boomslang * Common Death Adder * Mangrove Snake * Arizona Coral Snake * South American Bushmaster * Fer-De-Lance * Mugla Snake * Puff Adder * European Adder Deadly Spiders and Insects * Black Widow Spider * Brown Recluse Spider * Funnel-Web Spider * Mothercare Spider * Tiger Spider * Pinktoe Tarantula * Bark Scorpion * Fat-Tailed Scorpion * Army Ants * Bulldog Ant * Red Fire Ant * Bullet Ant * Blister Beetle Sea Creatures of Death * Red Lionfish * Stonefish * Blackspotted Puffer * Cone Shell * Blue-Ringed Octopus * Sea Wasp * Portugese Man-o-War * Nudibranch * Clown-of-Thorns Starfish * Sea Urchin * Fire Coral Colorful But Dangerous * Poison Dart Frogs * Fire Salamander * Hooded Pitohui * Queen Alexandra's Birdwing Butterfly Four-Legged Toxin * Gila Monster * Beaded Lizard * Fire-Bellied Toad * Emperor Newt * Northern Short-Tailed Shrew * Hispaniolan Solenodon Book 5: Tiny Terrors Flies and other Winged Insects *Housefly *Horsefly *Botfly *Tseste Fly *Hoverfly *Scorpionfly *Sandfly *Snakefly *Mosquito *Gnat Spiders Ants Other Insects and Arachnids Monsters of the Mind Greek Mythology * Cyclops * Gorgons * Minotaur Folklore * Grendel * Nuckelavee Dragons * European Dragon * Wyvern * Chinese Dragon * Japanese Dragon * Peluda * Lambton Worm Halloween Ghouls * Ghouls * Vampires * Zombies * Werewolves Sea Monsters Monsters of Today * Abominable Snowman * Bigfoot * Loch Ness Monster Category:Books Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas